


cute

by magentam



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, Puppies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-08
Updated: 2015-04-08
Packaged: 2018-03-21 21:09:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3704887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magentam/pseuds/magentam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt: sousuke comes home to a new puppy</p>
            </blockquote>





	cute

**Author's Note:**

> sousei's still a thing that's killing me.

By the time Sousuke gets back to the apartment, he’s tired and in a bad mood. All he wants to do is lie down and sleep, maybe next to his boyfriend to use him as a pillow. Yeah, that’d be nice.

He walks in the door to find the den empty. Muttering a “tadaima,” he shrugs off his coat, laying it on the armrest of the couch. It’s when he’s walking towards the bedroom that he suddenly hears something pitter-patter across the hardwood floors. And then, quickly after that, he feels something jump up on his leg.

Sousuke stares down at the floor to find a little puppy with gray fur staring up at him with big eyes.

The sheer tininess of the pup kind of baffles him, effectively dazing him as he looks down, his expression almost incredulous. It’s not until the dog barks that he snaps out of it, realizing it (he? she?) must want to be pet or held or something.

Sousuke’s cautious as he bends down to pick the pup (a female - he checks) up. He holds her awkwardly, not quite sure how - eventually settling on holding her like a baby. The puppy noses the side of his face, and this action has Sousuke closing his eyes and whimpering because _holy shit, so cute._

After he gets over the initial shock of the cuteness factor, all he can wonder is _where the hell is Sei?_

He walks into the bedroom to find it also empty, except for a small blanket and some teething toys lying on the ground. The puppy starts to squirm in his arms, so he lets her down, and she runs over to one of the toys. The corners of his lips twitch a little at the sight. Soon the pup’s bumbling over back to him, toy in mouth, struggling to jump up again with the extra weight. It’s way too cute, and Sousuke can’t handle it. The puppy barks again, this time the sound a bit muffled with the toy being in her mouth. He gets the message and plops down on the floor, watching the little thing wag her tiny tail. The pup clambers her way into his lap, flaunting the toy. Sousuke smiles a little wider, taking the toy and lifting it high, too high for the small thing to possibly get it. The pup jumps and jumps, scrambling occasionally, and he feels bad after a while, so he lowers the toy, just enough for her to get it. This time she jumps and grips it with her mouth easily.

Sousuke sits there for quite a while, playing with the little pup, until he hears the front door open. The puppy, wagging her tail, goes bumbling out of the bedroom, her nails tapping against the floor. After a few seconds the tapping stops, and he hears her bark twice. And then, he hears Sei’s voice talking playfully to the pup, saying something like she was supposed to stay in the bedroom.

Sousuke just sits back against the bed, crossing his arms as he awaits Sei to return with the puppy.

Soon enough, Sei’s walking into the bedroom, puppy in his arms, and Sousuke just says, “You are _so_ dead.”

Seijuurou just grins sheepishly. “I didn’t expect you to be home this early,” he says, letting the pup down. He rubs the back of his neck. The puppy comes back over to Sousuke, jumping at his chest. To Sei’s surprise, Sousuke actually pets her, his lips twitching as he does so.

“Are you mad?” Sei asks cautiously, joining him on the floor.

Sousuke doesn’t answer immediately, too absorbed in the puppy. “No,” he says, quietly, after a while.

Sei smiles as the puppy jumps up at Sousuke again, and Sousuke gives in and picks her up. “She likes you,” he comments.

The pup leans up to nose the side of his face again, and Sousuke tries not to laugh because it tickles. “Where’d you get her?” he asks, crinkling his nose as the puppy licks him.

“One of our teammates,” Sei says, endeared by the sight of Sousuke interacting with the pup, “his dog just had a litter.” He reaches out to poke the puppy. “This little girl was the last of them, and he had trouble finding a home for her, so I said I’d take her.”

Sousuke almost whimpers again as the puppy keeps licking him. “She’s so cute,” he all but whines, lowering the pup from his face.

They both watch as the puppy settles herself into Sousuke’s lap, and Sei reaches over his leg to pet her.

“She’s ours,” he says, a dopey half smile playing on his lips.

Sousuke takes one look at Sei’s face, and it has him rolling his eyes. “I’m okay with that,” he mumbles, watching the pup blink drowsily.

He smiles. This puppy’s gonna be the death of him.


End file.
